Euterpe
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Apakah di dunia ini sudah tidak ada yang benar lagi? Apakah semuanya hanyalah iblis yang bertopeng malaikat? Lalu, apa lagi artinya menghargai nyawa orang lain?/"Bahkan FBI pun pernah membunuh!"/Sequel of Gangster Queen! Full Yamanaka Ino! ONE SHOOT! :D


TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Helaian pirang itu bergerak dengan lembut mengikuti derapan kaki sang tuan. Ya, Tokyo. Siapa yang tidak mengenal ibukota Negara Jepang ini? Sepi? Tepatnya, tidak. Suara tembakan terdengar dimana-mana. Tak ayal _sirine_ mobil dari badan keamanan kelas atas Negara itu menambah kesan genting di kota tersebut. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berlari dengan amat cepat –menghindari orang-orang yang tengah mengejarnya saat ini. Ya, dia lah yang sedang dikejar oleh para tentara Negara saat ini. Sebuah robot kecil yang memiliki bentuk persis dengan laba-laba juga mengikutinya. Kedua tangan mungilnya tampak menggenggam sesuatu –yang pastinya sangat penting untuk ia lindungi.

"_Kau memerlukan bantuan?"_ Tanya seseorang yang terhubung dengannya melalui media komunikasi kecil yang bertengger di telinga kanannya.

"Aku masih sanggup."

"_Kau yakin? Ada 2 mobil tentara, 10 pasukan bersenjata, dan 3 buah robot mengejarmu."_

"Kau kira kenapa orang-orang memanggilku _death aquamarine_?"

Seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan gadis itu terdengar mendengus saat mendengar jawaban gadis yang bernotaben sebagai anggota baru yang berbakat tersebut. _"Setidaknya aku akan meminta Tayuya untuk meng-hack system yang ada di mobil dan robot itu."_

"Terserah padamu saja, nona Leincovich."

Manik _aquamarine_ itu menoleh ke arah belakang. Seringai kemenangan terpatri di wajah cantik itu. "Jangan remehkan aku, pecundang!"

.

.

.

**Euterpe**__(Sequel of **Gangster Queen**)Naruto FanFiction

© Jang Yue Ri & **Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : T

Genre : Sci-fi, Mystery

WARNING(S)!

Don't like, don't read! Tidak membutuhkan flame, tapi saran yang membangun.

ONESHOOT!

.

.

.

_Saita no no hana yo_

_Aa douka oshieteokure_

_Hito ha naze kizutsukeatte_

_Arasou no deshou_

_(Oh wild flower, ah could you please tell me why people hurt each other and fight each other?)_

.

"Cih!" gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu mendecih pelan saat melihat jumlah musuh yang semakin bertambah saja. Tak dapat dipungkiri, rasa lelah telah menggerogoti tubuh gadis itu. Namun demi apapun, ia akan tetap berlari dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa. Diliriknya robot kecil yang memang ditempatkan untuk bertugas bersamanya –untuk mengantisipasi hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi. Otak _genius_nya berpikir keras cara yang cepat untuk menyelamatkan 'benda' ditangannya dengan memanfaatkan robot kecil yang bernama _funell_ tersebut.

"_Aku akan segera mengirimkan Zetsu untuk menolongmu. Mohon bertahan sekitar dua menit lagi!"_ ucap gadis bermarga Leincovich–yang bernotaben sebagai salah satu anggota divisi _informa_–yang ditugaskan untuk membantu pelatihan anggota baru yang bernama Ino Yamanaka tersebut.

Ino–gadis itu–tidak menjawab perkataan sang senior dan memilih untuk terus berlari sembari menoleh ke belakang sesekali untuk memastikan jarak musuh dengannya. Saat ia menoleh, betapa terkejut dirinya saat melihat persenjataan yang dibawa oleh musuh.

"_B-Bazoca_?" oh lengkap sudah. 10 orang dengan persenjataan lengkap tampak meningkatkan kecepatan berlari mereka untuk mengejar dirinya. 4 diantaranya membawa _bazoca_ sementara sisanya membawa pistol berukuran besar dan panjang –yang Ino tidak tahu apa namanya. Dengan Ino yang belum menghafal tatanan kota Tokyo ini, kesulitan yang Ino alami semakin bertambah.

DOR!

Suara tembakan _bazoca _terdengar. Spontan Ino menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Manik _aquamarine_nya memperhatikan misil yang ditembakkan kepadanya. Karena pelatihan divisi _informa_ yang sudah ia selami sejak 3 minggu silam telah cukup ia kuasai, secara spontan otaknya bekerja menghitung sudut mendarat dari misil tersebut –agar ia dapat menemukan celah untuk menghindar. Tepat seperti perhitungannya, misil tersebut mendarat tepat pada radius 3 meter arah jarum jam dua dari dirinya. Mengambil kesempatan, gadis itu segera memasukkan 'benda' penting tersebut ke dalam tempat penyimpanan kecil yang disediakan pada _funell_. "Pergi! Bawa benda itu kepada Leincovich!"

.

_Rin to saku hana yo_

_Soko kara, nani ga mieru_

_Hito ha naze yurushiau koto_

_Dekinai no deshou_

_(Oh dignified flower, what can you see from there? And why can't people forgive each other?)_

.

Ino menghela napas lega saat melihat _funell_ yang telah bergerak cukup jauh. Setidaknya dengan ini, misinya telah selesai. Soal nyawa, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Itulah yang ada di otak gadis berparas cantik itu. Sejak ia bergabung di perserikatan pembunuh bayaran yang juga merangkap sebagai teroris itu, baginya menyelesaikan misi adalah hal terpenting bahkan jauh lebih penting dari nyawanya sendiri. Dalam tiga minggu pelatihannya, ia telah hampir mendekati maut sebanyak 3 kali. Namun ia tidak mengindahkan rasa sakit yang masih mendera tubuhnya setiap kali ia terbangun. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah, semakin banyak misi yang ia selesaikan semakin tinggi juga _rank_ yang ia sandang nantinya. Siapa yang menyangka bahwa gadis _innocent_ seperti dirinya adalah salah satu anggota pembunuh bayaran kelas dunia?

"Misi ku telah selesai." Gumam Ino pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Leincovich melalui media komunikasi kecil tersebut. _"Kau mirip psikopat, nona Yamanaka."_ Ino hanya tertawa pelan saat mendengar kalimat 'pujian' tersebut.

"Berapa lama lagi Zetsu akan sampai?"

"_Dia akan sampai dalam 20 detik. Kabut yang dihasilkan misil itu sudah hampir menghilang. Ada dua opsi untukmu. Bersembunyi atau melawan?"_

"….." Ino terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia paling benci saat dihadapkan dengan kedua pilihan ini. Bersembunyi atau melawan? Baginya, itu adalah opsi tersulit dibandingkan dengan memilih antara hidup atau misi. Apabila ia bersembunyi, artinya ia pengecut. Namun, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan mereka dan ia berencana akan menyerahkan mereka kepada Zetsu. Namun apabila ia melawan, misinya akan selesai dengan sempurna. Namun, sisa kekuatannya saat ini tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk melawan 10 orang sekaligus.

"_Ino?"_

"Aku tidak akan bersembunyi atau pun melawan. Aku akan menunggu Zetsu disini."

"_Kau gila! Kalau mereka menembakmu, kau bisa mati!"_

"Aku akan berusaha bertahan."

DEG!

Seketika, Ino seperti menyadari sesuatu. Bodoh, bodohnya ia tidak menemukan opsi itu selama ini. Bertahan. Itulah opsi terbaik baginya. Tidak bersembunyi, tidak juga melawan. Gadis itu menyeringai. "Leincovich, aku memilih bertahan. Setidaknya untuk 20 detik ke depan."

"_Kau–argh!"_ gadis bermarga Leincovich tersebut mengerang frustasi. Takut. Ia benar-benar takut jika nyawa gadis _brilliant_ itu melayang, maka sang ketua akan mencincangnya habis-habisan. Apalagi tanggung jawab misi kali ini tertuju pada dirinya. Ia tak habis pikir gadis yang dulunya begitu penakut sekarang bertransformasi menjadi sebuah monster ganas yang tidak peduli terhadap nyawa –baik nyawanya, maupun nyawa orang lain.

.

_Ame ga sugite natsu ha_

_Aoi wo utsushita_

_Hitotsu ni natte_

_Chiisaku yureta_

_Watashi no mae de_

_Nani mo iwazu ni_

_(In a summer with much rain, blue was substituted. Becoming one, it faintly wavered in front of me without saying a word.)_

.

Semilir angin menerpa paras rupawan itu dengan lembut –seolah tidak ingin menyakitinya. Namun berbeda dengan belasan orang yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum miris tatkala ia melihat wajah-wajah orang itu yang begitu berniat untuk menghabisinya karena telah mencuri barang terpenting di Negara tirai bambu itu. Hanya demi _chip_ tersebut, ia rela membunuh orang-orang yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Hanya karena _chip_ mungil tersebut, belasan nyawa melayang dengan tangannya sendiri. Selain itu, dengan membunuh beberapa orang dapat memberinya keuntungan tersendiri dalam menyembunyikan identitas.

Bagaimana?

Kulit putih itu tampak tergores beberapa luka –yang tidak bisa dikatakan luka ringan. Tentunya darah akan mengucur dari luka yang menganga tersebut. Gadis ini tentu tidak bodoh. Para tentara bisa saja melacak wajahnya dengan memanfaatkan DNA-nya menggunakan sebuah alat khusus. Maka, untuk mempersulit pelacakan alat canggih itu, Ino sengaja menyuntikkan vaksin yang sudah berisi DNA dari beberapa orang yang berbeda ke tubuhnya sendiri. Gila? Tentu. Berbahaya? Sangat.

Ia masih tersenyum miris. Manik _aquamarine_nya mengadah ke angkasa –tepatnya memandang butiran-butiran Kristal kecil yang bertengger di angkasa. Bertarung dengan jembatan sebagai lokasi, bukan ide yang buruk. Tembakan misil tersebut berhasil membuat sebuah lubang yang cukup besar di jembatan tersebut –sehingga menyulitkan para tentara untuk lewat dan menghabisi dirinya. Sebenarnya, gadis cantik itu belum sepenuhnya kehilangan 'kesadaran' dirinya. Walau memang otaknya telah mulai bekerja sesuai dengan instingnya, hatinya masih enggan untuk memaafkan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada 3 minggu ini.

"Yamanaka-_san_! Mundur! Aku yang akan menangani mereka." Ino masih saja terdiam, walau Zetsu telah memerintahkannya untuk mundur. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya. _Aquamarine_nya tak lagi memandang ke angkasa, namun memandang Zetsu–yang bersenjata lengkap–sedang mencoba menghabisi musuh-musuh yang mengejarnya. Pandangannya seketika berubah menjadi kosong. Entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis cantik ini. Yang pasti, ia seperti sedang melawan dirinya sendiri. Zetsu menghabisi para tentara itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"_Zetsu, cepat mundur dan bawa Ino! Mereka sudah berhasil melepas _hack_-nya!"_

"Cih!" Zetsu mendecih saat melihat bahwa robot-robot dan mobil yang tadinya tidak dapat bergerak, kembali beroperasi seperti semula. Ia pun merogoh dua buah granat dari saku celananya. Ia segera menggigit penutup kedua granat itu dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah para tentara serta robot itu.

BOOM!

Suara ledakan terdengar. Robot-robot yang meledak pun ikut memperparah efek ledakan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Zetsu langsung membawa Ino pergi –dengan menggendong Ino di punggungnya. Zetsu berlari sekuat tenaga. Sementara Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Melihat kerusakan yang telah ia perbuat bersama seniornya, Zetsu. Tangan mungilnya bergerak seolah ingin menggapai tempat yang telah diledakkan oleh Zetsu. Namun, ia tentu tak dapat menggapainya karena Zetsu yang membawanya menjauhi lokasi tersebut. Lambat laun, kesadaran Ino pun memudar dan ia pun pingsan. Namun ia menyadari satu hal. Ia tak dapat kembali lagi.

.

_Kareteiku tomo ni_

_Omae ha nani wo omou_

_Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de_

_Nanto ai wo tsutaeru_

_(What do you feel towards a dying friend? How much love can those wordless leaves convey?)_

.

"Kau serius?"

"Kau pikir apa aku ini. Aku sudah mengikuti divisi _informa_ selama 2 tahun!"

Ino terbangun karena pembicaraan rekannya. Ia masih merasakan sakit disekitar punggung dan kakinya yang sempat terluka karena serangan tentara padanya. "Kau hampir menambah satu poin pengalaman _close-death_-mu, nona Yamanaka." Tutur gadis dengan perawakan bule itu kepada Ino. Sementara Ino hanya tersenyum sinis. "Kau khawatir?"

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak khawatir nyawaku terancam?" gadis bermarga Leincovich itu membalikkan pertanyaan Ino sebagai sebuah jawaban yang–mungkin–abstrak bagi orang yang tidak mengerti.

Ino mendengus. Tentu ia tau maksud jawaban seniornya ini. Tanggung jawab misinya yang ke-6 ini sepenuhnya atas nama Pheonny Leincovich –sang senior. Apabila terjadi hal yang membahayakan misi, atau ada anggota misi yang meninggal, maka sang penanggung jawab misi yang akan menerima hukumannya. Ino yang baru memulai pelatihannya telah membuat 4 orang penanggung jawab misinya memijit pelipis frustasi karena tindakannya yang nekat.

"Kau sudah memantapkan hatimu?" Tanya gadis yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Ino tersebut sembari mengetik hasil laporan misi Ino.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino balik kepada gadis _bule_ yang fasih berbicara bahasa Jepang itu. Tentu Ino tidak bodoh. Ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Pheonny. Hanya saja, ia ingin memastikan bahwa arah pembicaraan Pheonny itu tepat seperti tafsirannya.

"Aku lihat, kau masih memiliki rasa bersalah."

"….."

"Aku tau, kau memang brutal."

"….."

"Tapi aku lihat, kadang-kadang kau seperti kehilangan arah. Dan seperti –err menyesal?"

"….."

Ino masih terdiam –tidak dapat menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk menjawab gadis itu. Ino membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia sendiri masih bingung apakah dirinya sudah 'buta' atau belum. "Aku dengar, saat kau kecil kau pernah dipilih menjadi salah satu anggota putra-putri altar, eh?"

Ino yang mendengar pernyataan itu, langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke Pheonny. "Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Ino tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Benar, eh?"

Ino terdiam. Memang benar, dulu ia pernah menjadi anggota putra-putri altar di gereja selama 5 tahun lamanya. Namun, apa alasan seniornya ini menyangkut-pautkan hal itu ke topik pembicaraan mereka?

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau memiliki keraguan sampai sekarang."

"….."

"Aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kau adalah gadis yang beriman kuat. Apalagi, kau sudah mendalami hal gereja selama 5 tahun lamanya. Mungkin berubah menjadi mafia dalam waktu satu setengah bulan akan agak sulit bagimu."

"….."

"Aku memang bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi, ingat tujuan utamamu masuk dalam organisasi ini!"

"….."

"Kita masuk kesini untuk mencari kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Tidak ada istilah belas kasihan atau sekawanannya."

"Apa tujuan kita membunuh mereka? Apa dengan ini kita dapat merasa lega? Apa dengan ini kita bisa bahagia?" Ino pun mulai menuturkan asumsinya yang ia simpan sebagai pertanyaan tersendiri di benaknya.

"Membunuh atau dibunuh, Yamanaka!"

Kedua pilihan yang dilontarkan oleh Pheonny sebagai jawaban cukup membuat Ino bungkam. "Apa kau pikir mereka yang patuh kepada Tuhan memiliki belas kasihan?"

"….."

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan memaafkanmu kalau seandainya kau menyerahkan diri tadi?"

"….."

"Apa kau pikir semua orang yang berada di jalan Tuhan telah sepenuhnya benar? Jangan kau anggap mereka pernah membunuh! Anggap saja mereka pernah mencuri, berbohong, atau yang lainnya!"

"….."

"Bahkan FBI sekalipun pernah membunuh, Yamanaka!"

"….."

"Untuk apa kita membela Tuhan? Apa dia bisa menyelamatkan kita saat kita akan dibunuh? Kau pikir selamatnya kau dari maut sebanyak 3 kali itu penyelamatan Tuhan? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa itu hanya usaha divisi _ambulance_ untuk menolongmu?"

"….."

"Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan selama ini walau kau tetap menyembah Tuhan-mu?"

Ino meremas helaian ke-emasannya–yang tergerai–frustasi. "Keluarga yang berantakan! Dibuang! Dicampakkan! Dikurung di sangkar emas! Tak pernah dianggap! Aku–aku muak! Muak!" pekik Ino frustasi.

"Di dunia ini, tidak ada yang benar dan tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya sama saja. Mereka yang mengaku benar, hanya bertingkah untuk menyembunyikan kesalahannya seolah ialah yang paling benar. Kita adalah manusia. Wajar jika menginginkan perhatian, kasih sayang, dan kehormatan. Apabila takdir tidak memberikan apa yang kita inginkan, maka kita sendiri yang harus mencarinya dengan menghalau cara apapun."

Ino membulatkan manik _aquamarine_nya saat mendengar penurutan seniornya. Ia pun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Salju yang putih, belum tentu bersih. Ingat saja itu, Yamanaka." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Pheonny pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk meninggalkan Ino.

DRAP.. DRAP..

Saat ia akan memegang knop pintu, "Pheonny.." Ino memanggilnya.

"Hm?" tanyanya tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sang lawan bicara.

"Aku suka cara berpikirmu."

Detik itu pula, Pheonny pun menyeringai. Gadis itu telah termakan oleh hasutannya. "Terima kasih. Oh ya, terima kasih karena kau berhasil membawa _chip_ data lokasi nuklir itu."

Ino tersenyum miris –lagi. "Dan itu hampir merenggut nyawaku."

"Kau memang gadis gila, Yamanaka."

KRIEET.. BLAM!

Pintu pun tertutup kembali. Meninggalkan penerus tunggal Yamanaka itu sendirian dalam ruangan itu. Ino pun menundukkan kepalanya. Seketika, terdengar gelakan tawa–yang cukup aneh–di ruangan itu. Bisa dipastikan gelakan tawa tersebut berasal dari Ino. "Bodohnya aku. Untuk apa aku menyesal? Inilah kekuatanku. _B-Baka_!" Ino memaki dirinya sendiri. Namun terlihat cukup jelas, _liquid_ bening mengalir dari manik keunguan tersebut.

"Ini tangisan terakhirku, Pheonny. Satu bulan kemudian, bahkan aku akan mengalahkan _rank_-mu."

.

_Natsu no hi wa kagette  
Kaze ga nabiita  
Futatsu kasanatte  
Ikita akashi wo  
Watashi wa utaou  
Na mo naki mono no tame_

_(The summer sun is clouded, and the wind fluttered. I shall sing, the proff that life once existed for those who don't have a name.)_

.

.

.

THE END

Author's area :

Aduh, Gangster Queen saja belum selesai. Saya bahkan sudah membuat sequelnya. Haha.

Maaf agak singkat atau kurang bagus. Ini hanya sekedar Fic iseng. :P oh ya, ada lirik lagu 'kan? Itu lirik lagu Insert Song anime Guilty Crown (Egoist – Euterpe). :P

Thanks for reading! Jaa! Saya akan segera melanjutkan Gangster Queen!

Sign,

**Jang Yue Ri **20/4/2013, 11.18 PM


End file.
